


the stars look brighter tonight.

by starsdiary



Category: Haikyuu!!, UshiTen - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Chocolatier Tendou Satori, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Yaoi, haikyu!! - Freeform, ushijimaxtendou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdiary/pseuds/starsdiary
Summary: Maybe this is love between the exhausted red head boy and the wonderful therapist. Under the stars they watched together.TW + GENERAL WARNINGS: Includes talk of medications, and pill bottles, rape, abuse, and heavy violence.-Drug and Alcohol substance abuse is talked and mentioned in this story.Enjoy and I love everyone who reads this :)
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushiten - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	the stars look brighter tonight.

That one dark and pitiful night, the burning yellow stars shined brighter than any other night. 

"Will I ever be okay, Wakatoshi~kun?"

The faint noise of an alarm clock going off in the empty master bedroom, filled to the brim with boxes and tubs of clothes. Exhausted as the red haired boy was, he sat up in his bed piled with all types of warm & comfortable blankets. The lanky, tall man was none other than Satori Tendo. Empty beer bottles layed on the floor, the smell of weed and a mix of sweet lavender made it's way through the entire small studio apartment. It was small but affordable for only being one person living there, the floors had clothes scattered but that didn't worry the poor boy. His eye bags and dark circles were enough to just tell he hadn't slept properly in the past week or so. Pill bottles sat on the desk scattered with papers of medical bills on it. 

"Your house smells disgusting, Satori." The disgusted pout on his face was more than enough to tell how he was feeling.

What the lanky boy didn't realize is that, the person who was standing in front of him was his one person he can maybe, even call a friend. Semi Eita. The boy had been his friend for a long time now, Semi knew everything about Tendo and why he is the way he is, why he never unpacked his clothes or anything when he moved into this small apartment only a mere month ago. Why empty beer bottles sat at the side of a creaky spring mattress that sat on a floor with scattered with clothes. Why he was never even motivated to get up for work, but he still pushed him to clean, take care of himself and do something to make him a little less depressed then he already was. 

"I'm sorry, it was a rough night, Semi." Tendo's voice sounded so tired and worn out like a broken record player almost. What most people didn't know is that this poor exhausted boy suffered with many mental illnesses. Major PTSD affected him always the most, the broken nights filled with just drinking it out or smoking some substance to make it all go away actually worked for him, he was addicted to drugs, it made him feel like he was actually in the stars. The greyish haired boy grabbed Tendo's hands with a delicate touch and got him out of bed. 

"I already turned on the shower for you." 

"Thank you, and I'm sorry again Semi."

Satori scrubbed his scalp with slow motions, outside of that lonely bathroom happened to be Semi still there, cleaning all of the filth that filled the studio. He did this often to ensure that Tendo lived in a clean enough space to even be in.

*flashback*

The atmosphere felt dark, and dim. The house was pitch black expect a room only lit by only a candle, slowly burning out as the scene displayed. Glass shards on the floor scattered everywhere as the red head pleaded for him to stop. His body was skinny and his forehead was already bleeding. He was fully undressed and his now ex-boyfriend was holding a broken beer bottle. Smashed in half.

"I-I'm sorry, please, please don't hurt me, I'll do anything you tell me t-o-too." The poor red haired boy had been kept in and shut out for 3 months when he began dating this boy. He's been assaulted, gas-lit multiple times just by this one person who found out he could have so much control over someone whos always been so vulnerable to someone who had power over them. The bruises on his waist, and the unwanted hickies. A loud bang was heard on the door that night, a noise complaint by a next door neighbor had saved this poor boy from being dead that night.

The only thing that kept Tendo alive throughout the 3 months of hell, were the stars. The tiny specks of light showing off that there are other planets to get away too, maybe some day. Some day he would escape from his grasp. He never was the same Satori Tendo after that, never the same happy go lucky, flirty, person he used to be. He got into drugs and alcohol just to numb the continuing thoughts in his head. Making him view his entire world differently.

*flashback abrupted*

A loud knock is heard on the door, "Hey, it's been about 30 minutes. You have a new therapist appointment at around 11:30, so try and hurry up okay?" Semi stood at the door trying to make sure that Satori was okay. All the exhausted boy did was mummer to him and turn off the faucet. The bathroom was foggy, the mirrors were covered with old photographs. Tendo hated looking at himself, he hated mirrors, he hated himself, he hasn't even seen his reflection in a while. As he slipped his wrinkled graphic band tee on and some baggy boyfriend jeans that Semi has bought him a while back. It's the middle of August and the leaves blew in the wind as Tendo quietly opened the door to the building in the middle of the city to see his new therapist. Semi got him this, the therapist happened to be a friend of his. Maybe this new person could get Tendo the help he needed to move along and finally live a simple, normal life. 

"Welcome, come into my office." The man, looked around the same height as Tendo around 6'1 or higher, brownish green hair, with the most gorgeous green eyes that poor boy has ever seen. His office smelt familiar, like home almost. The warm clean flowery smell filled his senses and made him feel calmer than usual. Tendo, was always a little bit up tight or not really relaxed. The therapist held out his hand than pointed out a sofa and a chair opposites from each other. Plants and other succulents filled the room. The gorgeous green eyed boy wore a pull over forest green sweater over a collared white shirt. and some black pants. He seemed neat, like not just his clothes, his lifestyle, his personality. It seemed so neat? As the red hair boy sat down the clock ticked, and ticked. 

"I'm Dr. Wakatoshi, but you can just call me Ushijima, tell me about your life." His name, pretty. 

Satori had sat there for a moment, thinking about his sad poor traumatic filled life, if someone found out about it, they'd probably pity him a little to much. He couldn't think of where to start or even what to say. He had bad social anxiety, and never knew how to actually talk to someone. Like, for real talking. The anxiety was building up, the rushing thoughts to his head continued to get worse and worse. The field of vision became smaller and the floor was the only area he could place his eyes on. 

"Just breathe, and take your time." That was the first time someone had said that to him, the amount of times different individuals had made him rush when talking, never gave him a chance to actually breathe. In only a short amount of time, the horribly mentally ill red haired boy, felt so attached and in love with this one therapist. He felt like his new favorite thing, not as much as he loved the stars, but maybe close enough. 

The days, and weeks went on. Appointments on Fridays and Sundays, each time it seemed the two of them got more closer than usual. Ushijima had found out all about how much Satori had admired the bright yellow things in the sky, how they made him feel at peace with himself, how they made him have hope that he could escape from this cruel world. One thing that Tendo had asked since he met the therapist, "Why do bad things happen to happy people?" It was the only thing that Wakatoshi could never answer for the confused boy, it was the only thing on his mind now. He always seemed so distracted thinking about this one thing, he was so worked up on finding out everything about this one small simple question that could turn into such a humongous thing between the two. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi, he lived a fairly normal life on a farm with his grandmother. His parents let his grandmother take care of him all of his life, he was a university graduate at such a young age, graduating at only 24 years old. The way he thought of this exhausted redhead, is that maybe he was more than just a case of antidepressants and paroxetines for someone who suffered so much in their life, he still had a hint of his old self in him. Whenever he talked about the stars to the one sitting in the dark green recliner, he talked with more expression. How every night he would just lay on his ceiling while doing a certain drug, or drinking, maybe this is what the right treatment was for him, just to let all of his problems go away with the method he's always done. 

The calendar marked Oct. 1st. It was unusually cold that day, the leaves slowly were turning into shades of brown, orange and dark green. The brown haired man had been waiting at his office for his Friday appointment with the strange mentally ill red-headed boy that he still couldn't figure out how to help fully. Maybe it was something about the atmosphere that made him have an unusually horrible feeling and chills down his spine. The clock passed, 5 minutes, 10, 20, 50. He was worried, why? why, was he worried. He dashed to his keys and rushed his way out the door. Dropping his jacket on the way out, leaving it behind to drag into the wind that had overcome the city on that cold and worrisome day. He scrolled through his phone, looking for the address his client had given him a while back. The words replayed in his head. 

"If you ever wanna watch the stars with me, maybe you could come over some time." 

The black BMW, almost crashed into the curb of the sidewalk. The man rushed out of his car, leaving all of his belongings behind tripping up the stairs as he rushed up them. His white dress shirt being messed up with every movement, his shoes clicked and clicked on the metal stairs up to the small studio apartment. The apartment was, open? why was it unlocked? Why was he even so worked up? What if he just had slept in? He slowly turned the knob. That strange & chilling afternoon, the poor red-headed boy sat in a hospital gown, on a comfortable reclined hospital bed, it smelled like that uninviting smell of cold death. Satori Tendo, tried ODing on Antihistamines that same morning. He was in a coma, with only a 42% chance of waking up. Ushijima Wakatoshi, happened to stumble upon his cold pale body, foaming at the mouth in the middle of his strangely clean living room, his pulse was so weak, his heartbeats were the faintest they could be. The world seemed to be spinning, everything felt numb that morning that Tendo cracked open the bottle of pills. He took more than 4 and it was obvious, the pills spilled all over the floor. who knew that his calendar would be marked for the "special" occasion. It's been a week, a week of Ushijima walking around his room, hundreds of times. Trying to help the boy that was in a deep coma. Trying to make him wake up.

Maybe something could wake him up.

Dr. Shirabu Kenjirou MD, he was the lucky doctor to work on this case of why Satori Tendo wouldn't wake up, he was giving him everything he needed to wake up, the breathing treatments and injections that were supposed to wake him up immediately worked only to help his body to start breathing on it's own again. When he came to the hospital there wasn't even oxygen leading into his brain which left a bit of brain damage, the doctor suspected if he ever did wake up, he could maybe just be too weak to walk on his own or write. There's rare cases, that people just simply didn't want to wake up. It's like if something in them told them if they woke up soon they would've been too embarrassed to face the people who tried to help them during their journey to lead up to this exact moment. The exhausted doctor had sat in his office all night searching up possible things that could be wrong with this man, empty coffee mugs sat on his desk inside of his office full of paperwork and documents. In room 386, Ushijima felt horrible, sick to his stomach, as he looked at Tendo's almost lifeless body, he'd lay on his chest every now and then just to feel his faint heart beat, was Ushijima really falling for this man? Who knows, he's just a close friend . 

The night Tendo woke up from his coma. The clock had struck 3:00 AM on Oct 31st, Ushijima wrapped in a knitted blanket. He'd been making it for a couple of weeks now. Semi had dark eye bags and circles, he seemed different, but he looked so peaceful when he slept. The red head looked down at the multiple wires feeding his poor tired body medications and liquids. The slow beeping of the machines played in the background. 

"Hey Wakatoshi-kun? I never told you my favorite color, it's yellow, it reminds me of you and the stars."

All that was heard was the snores of the drowsy green-brown headed boy. What Satori didn't know is from the doorway was the doctor that he's never even met. Tomorrow was supposed to be the day that he would get his final regretful breath and his plug pulled. How was he even awake? Dr. Kenjirou MD, that's what was on his name tag, he crept up to the side of his bed and started to check his pulse, his temp, just everything about the very confused boy. It finally did hit him though, that someone must of found his body on the floor of his living room that only Semi had entered in those weeks. Satori took a closer look at everything around him and suddenly noticed that on this gentle and soft knitted blanket was a star, multiple of them actually. His left side felt so weak, he was cold and he felt like everything was starting to hit him at once. 

The morning, Ushijima Wakatoshi and Semi Eita had woken up to Satori Tendo in his hospital bed staring at the blank smooth white ceiling of this dreadful hospital building. Ushijima just smiled at him, he didn't even know how to react. Their were dry tears on his face, new ones starting forming in his eyes as he saw the red head weakly smiling back at him. Semi looked at Tendo with sad droopy eyes, instead of his usually angry, disappointed expression and held his side tightly. No words were said, they didn't need to be said. Only the expressions on their faces, and the sniffles of them. Time passed, it was now leading into the depths of the night, the stars shined bright and Tendo looked out the chilled window, it was a bit foggy but the stars still shined bright through the window. 

"I wanna go see the stars, Wakatoshi, can we?"

"Of course, I never was able to watch the stars with you was I?" 

"No, you never came over." Satori said with a small pout on his face.

Ushijima helped the weak man out of bed, his cheeks were a bit sunken in, his dark circles were terrible, and his body was skinny, but he still felt warm, like how he did before. He gave the best hugs, that was one of the most special traits about this now sickened version of himself. He smelt of faint lavenders and had one of Wakatoshi's hoodies on and sweats over his gown. The slippers he wore were a gift from Semi they had tiny stars on them, adorable he thought. 

"Don't tell anyone I brought you up here okay? Your not even supposed to be outside, it's too cold for you."

"I'll be fine, Mr. therapist." 

Satori had spoken in a weakish tone, his voice was hallow but comforting, it was still as before but not as loud or full as before. They took the elevator to the top of the tall building filled with windows, and finally, for the first time in weeks. Tendo could finally breathe clearly again. The uninviting smell of hospitals he hated was gone, only the smell of fresh air and the night sky had filled his nose and his lungs. He felt weak but he could still watch the stars laying on the roof, next to his new favorite person. Ushijima had grabbed his knitted blanket to set on the floor of this steady roof top, something about the way the atmosphere felt warmer next to him. Gently he lifted the tall lanky boy into his arms, and set him down on the soft, welcoming blanket. The red head layed his weak head onto Wakatoshi's chest, he felt warm and smelt of ginger and the forest. Ushijima at that moment started to notice all of the small pretty details of this boy, he never realized how precious he looked. He never paid attention to anyone's face details because he feels his brain will register them too much, so he'll never be able to forget them if something ever happened between them. 

Tendo had tiny freckles on his nose, a sharp nose, his facial structure was elegant and matched him almost too perfectly. His eyes shined bright, reflecting the bright stars covering the dark dawned sky. His eyes, oh how pretty they were. Slimmer than usual, he looked focused on the sky, or maybe they were heavy from exhaustion. His lips were soft, but looked cold. He started to smile, he smiled so bright even with how weak he was, it beamed brighter than the stars above them. Even in the dark of night, they both shined bright on that hospital roof top, just the two of them. A mentally-ill boy and a therapist. Laying together, watching the stars. Their time with each other has been well spent so far. 

"Wakatoshi-kun, have you noticed the stars shine brighter tonight?"

"Yes, yes I have Satori."

"You never answered my question, but that's okay because I think I know. But I do have one thing to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Will I ever be okay, Wakatoshi~kun?" 

I still feel your presence even though your gone, sometimes I feel like you've never left. Sometimes when I watch the stars, I feel like your next to me, watching them with me on the rooftop. I say to myself, if I turn, maybe he'll be right there. Sometimes I feel like, you give me signs that your still here. Are you the four leaf clover I found in a empty patch of grass? Everything reminds me of you. You loved telling me the small details about yourself, and now they've been imbedded in my brain. Now I see myself standing on that same rooftop, what led me here? I was only thinking about you as I always do. It led me to the edge of this rooftop, laying down on the edge with my legs swung over above the big city that sat below. I felt the same atmosphere as I felt that one night, being here is the only thing that brings me comfort anymore , Satori. 

Satori Tendo was pronounced dead at 4:23 AM. Oxygen was not reaching into his brain, this led to him dying on that fateful night. He died right on his new favorite person's chest, right where he wanted to be. 

"I still think of you, you always talked about next lives. Maybe I'll meet you in my next one. I regret never telling you how I really felt, but I think you already knew. I truly love you Satori." As he continued to look up at the stars, he felt a presence next to him, a faint whisper. 

"The stars are always so pretty up here, and just as bright as the night, that I layed on your chest."

**Author's Note:**

> TY FOR READING ILTLLLYLYLLYLYL WITH ALL OF MY HEART <3333333


End file.
